Thomas Dustin (1627-1662)
}} Research Notes Change in Durston Surname Early Records show last name as Durston. Later the "r" was dropped and the name changed to Duston or Dustin. Biography Thomas (1) Duston (or Duston), b about 1606, England; d, before July 1, 1662; m. before 1648, Elizabeth, daughter of John wheeler of Hampton, N.H., Salisbury and Newbury, Mass. After the death of Thomas Duston, she m June 9, 1663, Haverhill, Mass., as his 4th wife, Matthias Button of Haverhill, who d. Aug. 13, 1672, Haverhill, Mass. The place and exact date of his birth are at present unknown and are the subject of investigation, but on April 28, 1661, in a deposition on the Walton case, he gave his age at "about 55 years" 1633 Immigration to America FROM THE BOOK: "The Duston - Dustin Family" Thomas and Elizabeth (Wheeler) Duston and their descendants, Complied by The Duston - Dustin Family Association Genealogists. Thomas Dustin came to America with the Trelawney Expedition in 1633 and a brief summary of events leading up to this expedition may be of interest here. In the year 1620 King James 1 of England granted a charter to the "Northern Company", so called, consisting of the Earls of Arundel and Warwick, other noblemen including Sir Ferdinando Gorges and certain private gentlemen who were called "The council established at Plymouth in the County of Devon for the planting and governing"-" of New England in America." Full details of this patent and its history may be found in the publications of the Maine Historical Society. Under this patent, on Dec. 1, 1631, the rights "to fowle and fishe" on a grant of land including Cape Elizabeth and Richmond Island were granted being signed by the Earl of Warwick, Edward Gorges and Sir Ferdinando Gorges. On Jan. 18, 1632, Robert Trelawney and Moses Goodyear executed to John Winter and Thomas Pomeroy a power of attorney to operate the fisheries and trading post from Cape Elizabeth to the Spurwink River. In the spring of that year, Winter set out for America, arriving on July 21, 1632, when he took possession of Richmond Island from Richard Vines, whom he found living there. Richmond Island had already figured in the early history of the province. As early as 1624 it was a trading post for George Richmond, hence its name. In 1628 he relinquished it to Walter Bagnall, known as "Great Walt." Thomas Morton of "Merrymount" fame was a friend and boon companion of Bagnall and spent some time with him on Richmond Island after his rather hurried departure form the vicinity of Boston. Shortly after Morton left the Island, Bagnall, an unscrupulous trader, was killed on October 3, 1631, by the Indians whom he had cheated and Richard Vines settled there and was dispossessed by Winter as above mentioned. John Winter employed John Badiver and Thomas and Andrew Alger, who were living on House Island in Casco Bay to look after Richmond Island and to protect the interests of his employers while he returned to England for a more completely outfitted expedition. In 1633 he again set out for America, arriving at Richmond's Island on March 2. This time he remained for about two years. With him on this expedition was Thomas Duston as is shown by the following extract from a letter sent by Winter to Trelawney on the "Hunter" which sailed for England on July 3, 1634. This letter, dated "Richmond Island, the 18th of June, 1634", gives a very complete account of his doings during the previous year and lists the amounts due each member of the party, one of the items being as follows: "Thomas Dustin is to haue a share and L4 in money, which doth amount unto L15.9s.6d., and he is to allow out of yt for provisions bought of me heare in the country 10s. 8d. so there remeaneth due unto him……….L14. 18s. 10d." Kittery Maine Homestead FROM THE BOOK: Old Kittery and Her Families, Stackpole, Everett S. Old Kittery and Her Families, Press of Lewiston Journal Company, Lewiston, ME 1903 The next lot of twenty acres on the west was granted, 19 June 1654, to Thomas Duston. It was 28 by 120 rods and reached from Crooked Lane to Spruce Creek. In a deposition, made 28 April 1661, Thomas Duston gave his age as about 55 years. He signed the Dover Combination in 1640 and was before Court in New Hampshire for debt, 5 May 1643. He is mentioned in Kittery in 1650 and was constable there in 1652. He had rented his place on Crooked Lane to Richard Downe in 1659-60 and was then living in Portsmouth. Elizabeth Duston, his widow,gave a deed of the place to John Cutt, 19 March 1662. There seems to have been some litigation about it years later, and the heirs of Duston recovered the place. In 1678 Lucy Wills, aged about 46, and Sarah Lidden, aged about 38, testified that Thomas Duston's house was formerly burned and he had to mortgage his land to John Cutt. They say, too, that after Duston's death, his widow married a Mr. Button.1 She married Matthias Button of Haverhill, 9 June 1Court Records of New Hampshire. 1663. She was his third wife. She died in Haverhill, Mass., 16 July 1690. June 8 1703, administration was granted to Thomas Duston of Haverhill on the estate of his father, Thomas Durston of Kittery. Family of Thomas Duston and Elizabeth Wheeler FROM THE BOOK: "The Duston - Dustin Family" Thomas and Elizabeth (Wheeler) Duston and their descendants, Complied by The Duston - Dustin Family Association Genealogists. Thomas (1) Duston (or Duston), b about 1606, England; d, before July 1, 1662; m. before 1648, Elizabeth, daughter of John wheeler of Hampton, N.H., Salisbury and Newbury, Mass. After the death of Thomas Duston, she m June 9, 1663, Haverhill, Mass., as his 4th wife, Matthias Button of Haverhill, who d. Aug. 13, 1672, Haverhill, Mass. # Elizabeth Dustin # Mary Dustin (1649-1650) # Thomas Dustin (1652-1732) - md famous Hanna Emerson - family tragedy in 1697 Indian Raid. # Timothy Dustin Vital Records Several Key records stored in Family Search: Massachusetts List of Freemen Originally published in New England Historical and Genealogical Register III, 1849. Reference to Kittery, York Co, Maine - where he later married. 16 Nov 1652: Appeared before the Commissioners at Kittery, and submitted to Government of Massachusetts, the record of their oath does not appear. Tho. Durston, (p.22) York Deeds, Book III 1676-1684 F20 Published by Hull and Thurston, in 1888 (folio #20). It confirms the presence of Thomas and his wife in both Kittery and Portsmouth. These Prsents testify, that Wee Thomas Dustone & Elizabeth Dustone of Portsmouth, hereby bargane sell alleine Assgne & set ouer (sic) vnto(sic) Mr John Cut of Portsmouth, Mrchant all that our Messuage or Tenment with all the Land to belonging to Kittery side," York Deeds, Book III 1676-1684 F21 Published by Hull and Thurston, in 1888 (folio #21). It confirms the presence of Thomas and his wife in both Kittery and Portsmouth. These Presents witnesseth was I Elizabeth Durston, Widdow of Thomas Durston deceased late of Kittery, do acknowledge to haue sould unto Johan Cut the houses & lands on Kittery side, all that do belong to my husband deceased. New Hampshire Probate Record References * Thomas Dustin List of Famous Descendants - * Thomas Dustin Bio - TinyTon.org